Startling Stand-In
by GreenPaw
Summary: With his heart set on Ladybug, Felix has few qualms in rejecting Bridgette's offer to go out. Disheartened by his brush off, Bridgette tries to clear her head by venturing out as Ladybug. When she comes across Chat Noir he is more than willing to be her date for the night and expresses a level of devotion that shocks her. (One Shot)


_Dear reader, f__or a while now I've considered writing a Miraculous Ladybug PV story and I've finally done a one shot. I hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

If there was one thing Felix appreciated more than anything it was peace and quiet. Finding an empty park bench in the late morning sun the blonde reclined back, crossing his legs as he opened his book and began to read. The chirp of birds and the low murmur of distant conversations faded into the background as he was absorbed into the story.

Only the faint breeze had his hand moving away from the pages to sweep the stray tendrils of hair away from his eyes. As his hand lowered he noticed the shadows from the trees had grown long. Pushing back the cuff of his shirt sleeve, Felix checked the time and sighed. He'd missed lunch at the mansion and would no doubt be scolded for his tardiness. That's if his father had noticed his absence. The older Agreste was more caught up in his own devices rather than those of his son.

Placing his bookmark within his novel, Felix reached for his bag and packed up. As he did so the hairs at his nape rose. Cocking a sharp eyebrow, the blonde turned his head to the right and his molars clenched together. He should have known. There in the shadows of the large trees stood Bridgette with something pink within her hands. He inwardly cursed himself as they made eye contact since it spurred the girl forward as if she were being pulled towards him by a rope.

"Felix," she said in a breathy greeting.

"Bridgette," he replied in an icy tone.

She smiled at him with a buoyant hope that made him wince. She was going to ask him out again, he was almost certain. While his initial rejections had been gentle, frustration had Felix brushing her off with more ire than he often intended. When was the girl going to get the hint? Not that he was able to confess his undying love for Ladybug as a means to be rid of her either.

The pink items within Bridgette's hand were lifted to display a pair of tickets. "So, I got these tickets and I-"

"No," Felix stated firmly.

"But I haven't even-"

"Asked? I know. The answer is still the same."

"But…"

"I don't want to go with you Bridgette. It's as simple as that."

Heartbreak quickly etched into her features and he felt a pang of regret at being so harsh but Bridgette wouldn't leave him alone. Hitching the strap of his bag on his shoulder, Felix gave a curt wave goodbye and hurried off. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was seeing a girl cry.

* * *

Bridgette stared at the space where Felix had disappeared into the distance. He'd said no, again. It really shouldn't have been a surprise but she'd really hoped this this time would be different. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and let it out through her teeth. Her dark eyelashes fanned open to look down at the tickets in her hand. It was lucky she'd gotten them for free.

Feeling lost, Bridgette headed home but detoured at the last moment. Concealed in a narrow alleyway, Tikki emerged to hug her cheek. "That didn't go as planned."

"No, not at all." Bridgette said with a defeated slump of her shoulders. "As much as I adore Felix, he doesn't seem to appreciate the lengths I go to in order to make him happy. He always looks so miserable, I just wanted to make him smile."

"It's an admirable thing to do, Bridgette. Your heart is in the right place."

"Not necessarily, it's in his hands and he continues to crush it at every opportunity."

"You said yourself that he's misunderstood. The boy likes his space and perhaps he feels that you're invading it."

"Maybe you're right. He just seems so lonely. First and foremost, I want to be his friend. If I can have more than that I'll be over the moon."

Tikki glanced at the tickets. "What are you going to do with those?"

Bridgette shrugged. "I'm not sure."

A scheming glint entered the red kwami's eyes. "Perhaps Ladybug could invite Chat Noir."

"Are you kidding?" The girl snorted. "He's the last person I'd want to take."

"But he wouldn't say no."

"I guess not. Unfortunately, he'll probably take it as a green light that I want to date him." The distaste was obvious in her tone.

"Give him a chance," Tikki exclaimed, "Maybe he wouldn't try so hard if he actually thought he had a chance to prove himself."

"He's proven himself as a good fighting partner, the problem is that he wants to be a romantic one too. His in-your-face flirting is just too much!" Bridgette huffed as she crossed her arms.

"So, nothing like your attempts to win over Felix."

Dark eyebrows lowered in annoyance. "Are you saying I'm like Chat Noir when it comes to my own crush?"

"Maybe," Tikki smirked.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Fine, I concede to your greater wisdom. I'll think about it."

* * *

Later that day when the sun was low in the sky, Ladybug sat alone on a rooftop staring at the tickets in her gloved hand. As Bridgette she'd called a number of her friends to see if they could make it to the outdoor theatre show but none had been available at such short notice. The only option left was the one she was most hesitant to contemplate.

Chat Noir's continual attempts to woo her were grating enough without adding fuel to the fire. If she asked him to go with her, would she be able to stand the gloating and rooster-like preening he'd no doubt display?

As if beckoned by her very thoughts, a black wiry figure with wild blonde hair was bounding his way across the rooftops, heading in her direction. Ladybug considered tucking the tickets into the collar of her suit but decided not to bother. Chat Noir landed before her with flourish as he flashed her a toothy grin and placed his hands on his hips.

"Good evening, milady."

"Hi Chat," she said while rising to her feet.

Chat Noir offered his hand but she ignored it. "So, uh, I noticed you were out on my tracker. Something wrong?"

Inwardly Ladybug winced. At times she swore that Chat Noir did nothing but check his tracker for her beacon. He always seemed to turn up whenever she was transformed. "Nothing's wrong," she muttered then quietly added, "nor right either."

Those cat ears swivelled and caught her comment. Concern had Chat Noir's masked eyebrows furrowing down. "Anything I can help with?"

Ladybug sighed and her blue eyes dipped to the tickets in her hand.

"What's this?" Chat asked as he reached for her wrist, lifting her hand so he could see what she held. "Tickets?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be going to an outdoor drama performance but the guy I asked turned me down."

A muscle twitched in Chat Noir's cheek as his jaw flexed. "Boyfriend?"

"I wish," Ladybug snorted as she crossed her arms and turned away from him.

"And he said no," Chat Noir reiterated.

"That is correct."

"Which means you're looking for someone to go with."

"Possibly."

"I'll go with you."

Ladybug held back the need to groan. How had he managed to invite himself? Glancing to her partner, the heroine was surprised to see the vulnerable expression on his face. His long tail was flicking wildly at the end and his clawed thumbs were tapping his belt buckle in a nervous rhythm.

"Okay," she said with a resigned sigh.

Glee practically lit his face. "I can come with you?"

"Yes."

"Like for real?"

"Yes."

Chat Noir grabbed her shoulders as he continued to grin. "You won't regret this."

She didn't mention the part of her that already was. But before Ladybug could utter a word, Chat Noir scooped her up in his arms and began racing towards their destination. Ladybug was surprised he knew where to go but his feline eyes continued to skim down to the tickets in her hands.

Soon enough they arrived at the park where the open-air theatre was set up. People had arranged picnic rugs and camp chairs to watch the performance which was about to begin.

"Where should we sit?" Chat Noir asked as his untamed mane bobbed with the pivot of his head.

Ladybug handed their tickets to a wide-eyed boy and the pair sauntered onto the grass. "Over here," she said with a wave to her partner.

Chat Noir followed her through the littered crowd until she stopped at a large tree. With minimal effort the heroine sprang her way to a long branch that overhung in the direction facing the stage. A fork in the trunk made it a great space to sit and lean back. At least for one person. Chat Noir noted this situation before Ladybug and planted himself in the prime position.

Patting the spot in front of him, the feline hero smiled. "You can use me as a pillow."

Narrowing her eyes, Ladybug hesitantly sat and but avoided any contact with the black leather clad chest behind her. Chat Noir's hands rested on his splayed thighs, yet it was obvious by the finger twitching that he wanted to reach out and touch her. Rolling her eyes, Ladybug crossed her arms and decided to concentrate on the show.

Together they laughed, awed and applauded at the mix of performances. Ladybug wasn't even aware of when she relaxed and sunk against the hard warmth of Chat Noir's torso. Nor did she notice the squeeze of his legs bracketing hers. It was only later that she realised his tail had spiralled around her lower leg, ending at her ankle. Shock at his nearness had her jaw dropping and her blue eyes tracking every place she could see where they were joined.

Chat Noir's hands had remained on his legs but his thumb and index fingers were aligned with the outside of her thighs, pressed close while not encroaching beyond her boundaries. The restraint Chat was exhibiting blew her away. Normally he'd find any excuse to touch her as much as possible yet here she was in the cradle of his lean frame and he'd been a complete gentleman.

Her brow crinkled with confusion as the show drew to the final act. Ladybug was all too aware of the warm breath tickling the hair beside her right ear as Chat Noir exhaled. She didn't dare turn to look at him. However, her mind was so consumed by this strange development between them, so much so that she didn't notice the show drawing to a close. It was only as the audience clapped and cheered that she was jostled into motion.

Chat Noir's arms came around her as he applauded and Ladybug raised her fingers to her mouth to let out a loud whistle. The performers did a brief encore then bowed before the figurative curtain closed. As Ladybug lowered her hands she dropped her head to look at the arms encircling her waist. Glancing over her shoulder she looked up to see the sheepish expression on Chat's masked face.

"Couldn't resist?" she asked with less disapproval than she liked.

His wild blonde mane shook with emphasis. "Not any longer. I'd say I'm sorry but I would be lying." Those feline eyes stared at her with marvel. "Thanks for letting me come with you."

"You kind of invited yourself."

"You could have said no."

"Would you have listened?"

"Probably not, I would have continued to badger you until you said yes."

"Is stalking included in badgering?"

The humour left Chat Noir's face. "You really don't have a high opinion of me, do you?"

Ladybug looked away from him. "You're a little over the top at times. I'd even say you verged on being a bit of a creeper."

Chat Noir's chin pulled back and the sharp angles of his face were highlighted by his mask. "Creeper?" his arms loosened around her waist. "That's never been my intention."

"You're not exactly backward in coming forward."

His hands dropped to fiddle with the leather of his thigh-high boots. "Subtly has never been my strongpoint. When I want something, I make it known. I don't hold back." He cleared his throat and peered at her through his messy locks. "I've never been in love before. I'm not sure how I should act."

Ladybug's mouth was suddenly parched. "You love me?" the disbelief was thick in her voice.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Good grief, she understood that feeling. It was exactly how she'd responded when she'd first seen Felix. There had been an overwhelming rush of knowing that he was the one for her. That underneath the cool exterior lay someone amazing. Although, she was yet to crack that hard veneer to find the gooey centre inside. There were times when she wondered if she would ever succeed.

Her inner thoughts were swept away as Chat Noir's fingers turned her chin so she faced him. It was clear that her silence was slowly killing him. He wet his lips with his tongue while his eyes wandered over her face seeking some sort of approval of his confession.

"I don't know what to say," she admitted.

A moist sheen filled Chat Noir's eyes and his voice was coarse when he spoke. "I suppose that's better than an outright rejection."

Ladybug gave him a pitying look. "I know what it's like. Unrequited love. I'm suffering from the same thing."

"From this guy who didn't want to go out with you?" he snarked.

"That would be the one."

"He's an idiot."

A wry smile pulled at her lips. "Probably but I don't think he knows how to let anyone be close to him."

Chat Noir's grip around her waist returned and squeezed a little tighter. "I understand that feeling all too well but I want to let you in. I want to be close to you and only you."

Ladybug swallowed at the intensity in his eyes. This wasn't the blatant flirt she was used to. There was a greater depth to Chat Noir's feelings and she didn't know how to respond. He wasn't the guy she wanted but how could she ignore the frankness and anguish in his expression? All doubt regarding whether or not Chat Noir's feelings were genuine became mute. He was earnest in his admission. He did love her.

But she didn't love him. At least not at this point in time. "I'm flattered Chat Noir but my heart belongs to someone else."

The dip of his head had his blonde tresses falling to cover the masked component of his face. "While it's hard to swallow, I'll accept that for now."

Ladybug quirked a masked eyebrow. "For now?"

"I'm not giving up on you, milady. Especially when I'm certain this fool does not deserve your love."

The conviction in his voice was startling but Ladybug merely nodded. "Perhaps he doesn't but I'm not deterred as yet."

Chat Noir lifted his gloved hand, curling his fingers in to brush his knuckles softly against her cheek. "Then know this. I will wait for you, Ladybug. My love will not falter. I will be here when you're ready and I will continue to vie for you."

A small smile pulled at her lips and Ladybug's heart beat faster. "I guess time will tell all."

"It will, milady. It most assuredly will."

* * *

**There we have it. Yes, I've left it open because I figure there's a lot that needs to happen before this pair become a couple but I left it with hope. Feel free to imagine the rest.**

**I'd love your feedback on this story as it's the first I've published with Bridgette and Felix. Please let me know your thoughts in the review box below. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
